


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [48]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Perry's not actually here he just wrote a note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Heinz Doofenshmirtz wakes up to a hangover, an empty apartment, and a note.





	The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274444) by [GingeyPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingeyPen/pseuds/GingeyPen). 



> Perryshmirtz Week day 7: free day  
> The first of er three things I wanna finish for the day, all unfortunately late.

Waking up to a blinding headache, you groan. How much did you drink last night? Enough that you can't remember closing your curtains, apparently. You squint through the pain at them, firmly closed and blocking most of the late morning light. Drunk you is smarter than he looks.

Just below the curtains, on your bedside table, rests a glass of water and some aspirin, and next to them-

A note.

Heinz, it reads, in Perry the Platypus's neat cursive, and your heart sinks.

Perry the Platypus, who's sure to want nothing to do with you after last night. You've burned that bridge, and for what? A kiss? He-

Read this before you freak out, the note continues.

He knows you too well. Hands shaking, you unfold the note and read.

Yes, you kissed me last night.

Yes, I pushed you away. I couldn't take advantage of a drunk man.

But if a sober man were to meet me at Paul Bunyan's at 1pm for lunch, I wouldn't say no.

(This means you.)

Don't worry about the cost, it's my treat. I know you're short on money this month.

\- Perry the Platypus

PS Shower first, you reek of cheap beer.

"I do _not_ ," you protest, loud enough to set your head pounding again, because that's just how your life works. Grimacing, you reach for the aspirin and swallow them down dry.

Then, in case you read it wrong, you read through the note again, and again, until it sinks in that Perry the Platypus _doesn't_ hate you - in the wrong way - and is asking you on a _date_. At least, you think it's a date. You can't be sure. Maybe you're reading into it too much, wouldn't be the first time.

Oh well, you can ask about it later. Over lunch. It's only - you check the clock by your bed - noon?

Throwing the blanket off, you stagger to your closet and grab a fresh change of clothes, then haul yourself over to the shower. Not because he told you to. Just... because he's right. You're a mess.

A mess who has a maybe-a-date in an hour, so you're not doing _too_ badly for yourself, but you still feel like death warmed up.

* * *

You're on a date. He kisses you. It's nice.

**-Fin-**

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [The Heart Wants What It Wants](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxV_paz84Mw) by Selena Gomez, because apparently I'm liking the ironically fitting fic soundtracks recently.
> 
> Fic inspired by GingeyPen's drunk!Heinz fic for Perryshmirtz Week, albeit with a completely different tone to that one XD


End file.
